Addiction
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: I have an addiction, and it's something I can't help… just the sound of Clare moaning my name as I tease her, makes me go crazy… and I love it.


Disclaimer: Degrassi does NOT belong to me, only this story!

A/N: Well, yet another suggested story! I was asked to do a long one-shot preferably one like S.E.X by meaghan1114. I uh, tried to make it something like S.E.X so if you're disappointed, I do apologize, I've been severely distracted lately. But anyway, here you are a one-shot with heavy sex. Do I get tired of writing smut? Hell no I don't. I enjoy writing it to be quite frank. Anyway, reviews are welcome! Flames are not, critique welcome as well! Anyway, I'll stop my rant so you guys can read!

Enjoy!

* * *

Addiction

Summary: I have an addiction, and it's something I can't help… just the sound of Clare moaning my name as I tease her, makes me go crazy… and I love it.

* * *

"Eli!"

I pulled my body out from under the car, and was automatically staring up a blue jean skirt. I smirked, eyeing Clare's cute red panties. I said, "Yes?" Clare looked down and she shrieked, quickly moved back and holding her skirt dirt. I moved out from under my car and stood before her. She asked, "Has Morty come around yet?" I shook my head and placed my hand on the hood of the car. I said, "We might be staying out here for a bit." Clare whined, and she stomped her foot like a little kid.

"Clare it's not that big a deal. I can have Morty fixed in no time."

"Eli, you said that two hours ago, we've been stranded for almost three hours!" Clare complained. I glanced around, eyeing the four way intersection that we were in. Okay, so I decided to take Clare out of town, away from it all, whoever thought I'd get lost. I said, "Okay. I was just about finished; I just need to check under the hood." I walked around her and popped the hood up, checking the oil, and all that other junk under the hood. Once I was done, I said, "Clare can you get in the car and crank it up for me." Clare nodded and she climbed into the driver's side. She turned the key, and tried cranking it up. I frowned when Morty refused to start.

"God dammit!" I screamed, and then kicked the car, and when Clare turned the key, thankfully, Morty cranked up. I screamed hallelujah and closed the hood, then walked into the driver's side, as Clare scooted over. I closed the door and pressed my foot on the gas.

"Okay so, if we take the next exit in the next two miles, we should be there." I said while glancing over the map, then tossing it towards Clare who frowned. I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes. I glanced back at the road and we sat in silence.

.

"Are we there yet?" Clare asked for the tenth time.

"Clare if you don't be quiet, I will be forced to use the duct tape I have in the back of Morty." I glanced over at her and she smiled a kinky grin. I lifted and eyebrow and she scooted closer to me, running her finger tips over my cheek, down my neck and my chest. I bit the inside of my cheeks as her fingers traveled down my shirt, and stopped at the hem of my pants. I moved her hand away and said, "I know you want me so much right now Clare, but… not now. I'm driving; I don't need another accident like last time." Clare pouted and she whispered, "Fine."

Clare didn't stop though; she only leaned forward and placed her lips against my neck. I clenched the steering wheel, and she continued to open mouth kiss my neck, occasionally switching to biting, and licking. My jaw clenched and I held back a moan when Clare's finger nails grazed over the other side of my neck, then clawed my skin.

"Clare stop it." I murmured. She only smirked against my skin and I practically swerved when she bit down hard on a certain place on my neck, sending jolts of pleasure up and down my spine. I pulled over and parked on the side of the road. Clare instantly moved into my lap and she crushed her lips over mine. I grabbed her hips, and sucked on her bottom lip, while I traced circles on her hips. Clare pulled her lips away and I attacked her neck, licking the vein there before sucked on her skin.

"E-Eli." She whimpered. I smirked and reached up, pushing the thin straps of her shirt down. I looked up and said, "No bra Miss. Edwards? How un-saint of you." Clare blushed and she turned away. I reached up and grabbed her breasts, and she moaned as I brushed my thumbs over her nipples, making them hard. I leaned forward and flicked my tongue out, swirling it around her nipple before I took it between my teeth, chewing on it softly.

"Oh, Eli…" Clare moaned, and her head tilted back. I pulled my mouth away and teased her nipples between my index and thumbs. Clare whined in her throat, and I smirked. My hands moved down and I grabbed her ass through her skirt, and ground her hips against mine. Clare whispered, "E-Eli, we have to stop… let's wait until we get to the hotel okay?"

"Awe, come on Clare… you know you won't be able to wait until we get to the hotel… almost an hour away from here." I reached down in between her legs, and rubbed her through her panties. I smirked saying, "You're so wet already, are you sure you want to wait until later?" Clare moaned, as I pressed my thumb over her clit. Clare swallowed hard and she nodded. I kissed her chest before she crawled off me, moving to the other side of the car, sitting in the passenger's side. I pressed my foot on the gas and started driving again.

.

"A Holiday Inn?" Clare whined. I sighed and rubbed my temples in frustration. I asked, "Where would you like to stay Clare?" She shrugged her shoulders and muttered, "Nowhere, I'm just you know…saying…"

"No you're complaining, any more complaints and I will toss you in the back of Morty and drive away." I said. Clare pouted and she followed me inside after I grabbed her bags, and mine as well. We walked inside and I walked to the front desk. Clare stood next to me as I ordered a room for one night. The lady gave me the key, and Clare and I walked to the elevator, luckily the doors opened right when I pressed the button with the black arrow that pointed up.

We walked inside and I pressed the button with the "6" on it. Once the doors closed, I backed Clare up against the wall and she began to protest, but a moan interrupted her when I jerked my hips up against hers. I smirked, and brought her legs up, linking them around my hips. I thrust my hips against her, rubbing her sensitive spot. I leaned down and kissed her lips, snaking my tongue into her mouth when she parted her lips. I grabbed her ass, and continued slowly grinding my hips against hers, watching her face as I did so.

"Ding!"

I softly placed Clare's legs down and laughed to myself, watching her legs shake, and she tried to stand up straight. We walked out of the elevator and Clare followed behind me. I found the room, and unlocked the door. Clare walked inside, and plopped herself on the bed as I closed and locked the door behind me. I placed our bags on the corner of the room and watched as Clare sprawled herself on the bed, and her blue eyes stared at me, hungrily. I stood before the bed and slowly pealed my jacket off.

It dropped to the floor and I crawled onto the bed, lying on top of her. Clare ran her hands over my chest and she wrapped them around my neck. She pulled me down and planted her lips over mine. I cupped her face and kissed her slowly. She pulled away and whispered, "What now?"

I arched an eyebrow.

"What would you like to do?" I trailed my hand up and down her thigh, clenching her hips through the soft cotton of her skirt. Clare swallowed hard and she brought her lips to my ear, whispering, "Anything you want…" My lips curled up and I moved back. I separated her legs and placed my lower body between them. I kissed her again, and swept my tongue along her bottom lip. Clare parted her lips, and I thrust my tongue inside, licking every corner of and crevice of the sweet, moist cavern in her mouth. I moved my hand up her side, then to the curving of her breast.

I moved my hand over her breast, placing pressure over it, and Clare moaned in her throat. I sucked on her tongue and then her bottom lip before I pulled away. I lifted my head up and watched her face as I groped her. Her mouth parted and she gasped loud. I pulled the straps of her shirt down, and watched her breasts begin to swell, and her nipples harden instantly once the cool air of the room hit them.

I leaned down, and tugged her nipple between my teeth, while I pinched and pulled on the other.

"Eli!"

I looked up as I swirled my tongue around the harden piece of flesh. Clare whimpered and she moaned, arching her chest up against my face. I pulled back and lifted her shirt up above her head, and tossed it to the floor, Clare reached up and she practically ripped my shirt off. She lay back down on the bed and I reached down and unbuttoned her skirt from the side, and pulled it off, leaving herself in her panties, but that won't do, so I literally grabbed the thin underwear from the hem and ripped them off.

"Mmm." Clare moaned. I smirked and brought her up so she was sitting on her knees. I planted my lips over hers and reached down in between our bodies. I placed my hand in between Clare's legs, and smirked against her lips.

"It's funny how I can just be kissing your neck, sucking your skin, playing with your nipples, and you'd be drenched, makes it easy for my fingers to slide right it." I slowly shoved three fingers inside her and Clare moaned loud.

"So tight." I whispered huskily, slowly moving my fingers in and out of her pussy. Clare clenched my shoulders and tilted her head back; her mouth fell open as she moaned loud and long. I pulled them out and lazily rubbed her clit a few times, before I brought my hand up. Clare watched through half lidded eyes and I licked my fingers clean.

"God, you always taste so sweet _Clare_." I purred. She blushed and I grabbed her by the backs of her thighs and yanked them up, causing Clare to fall on her back. Her hair splayed underneath her and her legs were now separated. I pushed her legs up to her chest and said, "Hold your legs back." Clare swallowed hard and she grabbed her legs from behind her knees, keeping them open. I lay down on my stomach and nipped on her inner thigh, licking her skin, and then moved the other side. My eyes glanced up to Clare's face, and I watched as she tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Eli, please… stop teasing me." She whimpered.

"But I love teasing you…" I fake pouted. Clare huffed in frustration and she thrust her hips up. I smirked and placed my head directly in between her legs. I reached around her thigh, and separated her folds, so I could get a better view of her clit, which was red and swollen. I smirked. Ah, the tiniest things that I do to her make her so fucking horny, not that I'm complaining. I brought my middle and index finger up to my lips and licked them before I pushed them inside her wet pussy. Clare moaned at the contact and her hands fell from her legs, and she grabbed the bed sheets.

I leaned forward and licked her clit a few times, before flicking my tongue over it fast, while I plunged my fingers in and out of her.

"E-Eli! Oh…ahhh!" Clare moaned. I groaned feeling my pants tighten. I sucked on her clit and pulled my fingers out, then kissed up her body. I kissed Clare and smirked, thinking of something great to do. I asked softly, "Want to get into the shower?" Clare's eyes slowly opened, revealing darkened blue orbs. She smirked softly and nodded. I moved off the bed and grabbed Clare, wrapping her legs around my waist; I carried her to the bathroom, with my lips on her neck and jawline. I placed Clare down and the smirk on her lips made me shudder. She moved down to her knees, and I watched her unbutton my black skinny jeans.

Slowly, she pulled the zipper down with her teeth, and I almost moaned. Clare pulled my pants down and her tiny hand instantly wrapped around the base of my dick. Clare giggled mischievously, and her tongue slowly started to move around the tip of my cock, then she ran her lips down the sides, and then underneath, tracing the pulsing vein there.

I groaned and placed my hand on the counter, clenching the side of it. Clare's mouth wrapped around my dick and she moved her head down, then back up, slowly. God, her mouth was so damn warm, and wet… She stabbed her tongue into the slit, and pumped her fist. I moaned and reached up, grabbing her hair, and clenching it tight.

"Fuck, Clare…" I moaned when she began to suck hard, her cheeks became hallow and she fucked her throat slowly. I groaned and pulled my dick out of her mouth, and she glanced up at me, a small chain of saliva spilled down the corner of her lip. I brought her up, and whispered, "As much as I know you want to finish sucking me off, I'd rather not cum yet." Clare blushed and nodded. I moved around her and turned the shower on, and she stepped in quickly, not bother to wait for the water to warm up.

"Ohh… it's sooo cold." Clare moaned. She pulled me inside, pants and shoes still on. I groaned when the cold water hit my back.

"I have to admit Goldsworthy, you look sexy when you're soaked, especially in clothes." Clare purred. I smirked in return, but removed my shoes, socks and pants, not wanting to feel uncomfortable in the shower. I turned Clare around, placing her hands against the tiles; the water hit my back, which was warm now thank god. I got down on my knees and spread her legs a little. I leaned up and passed my tongue along her folds. Clare whimpered and pushed her hips back. I smirked and got up, grabbing her hips and pressing myself against hers.

"We should try something different." I whispered in her ear before I sucked on her earlobe. Clare shuddered and asked softly, "What do you want to try?" I grabbed my cock and pressed the tip of it against her ass, and Clare gasped. I asked, "Would you let me?" I slowly pushed my dick in, and Clare groaned and her head fell back on my shoulder. I kissed her neck and grasped her hips as I gently thrust my cock deeper inside her.

"E-Eli, it hurts…" She whimpered.

"I know, I'll be gentle." I responded. I moved away, and held her hips. The water was helping as some sort of lubricant, seeing as Clare was much tighter this way. I braced myself for a pained scream, and thrust my dick deeper inside, pushing it all the way inside. Her muscles clenched around my dick as she whimpered from the awkward feeling and I tried to refrain myself from cumming just yet. I wasn't going to, not yet. I thrust my hips back and forth, loving the sounds that escaped her lips.

"Faster." I heard her whisper.

I complied and thrust my cock in and out of her ass fast, and hard. I thought about something that would give her more pleasure, and I reached down and rubbed her clit before I plunged my middle and ring finger inside her pussy.

"Elijah! Oh my god!" She cried out. I groaned in response, the thrust of my hips increased to a harder pace; each time my dick was inside her, my fingers pulled out, alternating.

Clare moaned loud, practically screaming, I smirked, knowing I found her spot. I pulled my fingers out of her pussy and brought them up to her lips. Clare sucked hard on my fingers while I continued to thrust my hips back and forth.

I turned Clare around, and hoisted her legs up. She placed her hands on my shoulders and tilted her head to the side as I fucked her harder. I was so damn close. Clare cried out, "Eli, f-faster please!" Dammit. I thrust my hips faster and she reached down with one hand and rubbed her clit fast. God, she was so close, I know it. I clenched my jaw and moaned loud, as I came inside her. Clare whimpered as I pulled out of her, only to get on my knees, and move her hand away from her pussy. I leaned up and sucked hard on her clit while I inserted three of my fingers inside her, trying to get her to cum.

"Eli! O-oh my god! I think I-I'm about to—

"Cum for me Clare, I want to hear you orgasm, I want to taste you." I purred huskily as I pulled my mouth away, only to rub her clit fast.

"ELI! Ahh, ohh, ohh!"

Jackpot! I pulled my fingers out and watched her juices flow down her thighs, mixing with the water. I ran my tongue along her inner thighs, and licked up her sweet fluids before I got up and kissed her lips chastely. I pulled away and said, "Let's take an actual shower now." Clare laughed a little and she said, "You're going to have to get my shampoo and soap out of my bag." I frowned and rolled my eyes, walking out of the shower. I came back moments later and almost jumped in, since I was a little cold. I turned the hot water nob, and we both sighed, as the water became a lot warmer than before.

I poured the raspberry scented shampoo in my palm and scrubbed it into Clare's hair, she moaned, "That feels so good Eli." I smirked as I continued to scrub the shampoo into her hair, creating frothy feeling sudsy bubbles. Once I finished washing her hair, she turned around and faced me, letting the warm water rinse the soap out. I grabbed her body wash, strawberry scented, and poured a generous amount in my hand, and got down on my knee, rubbing it over her legs first, and then I made my way up, rubbing the soap on her inner thighs, then her stomach, sides, breasts, shoulders, her back, and then lastly her neck.

Clare smiled softly at me as the water rinsed off the soap. She did the same, grabbing the shampoo and washing my hair, damn I had to admit that it felt fucking amazing. She pulled me under the shower head and the water rinsed the soap out. I stepped away from it and shook my hair.

Clare giggled and she grabbed her body wash, and poured a good amount in her palm. Instead of starting out on my legs like I had done to her, Clare started on my neck, then moved down to my shoulders, chest, stomach (she had gotten down on her knees once she reached lower), then my inner thighs, and last my legs. She got up and rinsed her hands, then pulled me to stand under the water.

Once the soap was gone, I reached around Clare and turned the shower off. I pulled the curtain open and stepped out, Clare did as well. I grabbed the towels hanging on the rack and wrapped it around her.

"Someone's being a sweetheart." Clare said.

"Only for you my darling." I responded as I wrapped a towel around my waist. We walked out of the bathroom and I checked to see what time it is.

"It's almost nine." I stated as I turned the lamp on.

"I'm a little tired." I heard Clare say behind me. I turned around and watched her bend over and dig into her bag, pulling out a t-shirt. The towel dropped and she pulled the shirt over her head. Clare walked to the bed and she pulled on the comforters, and then crawled underneath them. I walked to my bag and grabbed a pair of boxers, then slipped them on after I pulled the towel from my waist.

I crawled into the bed next to Clare and nuzzled her neck as I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her close to me. Clare turned around and she buried her head in my chest, my arm remained around her waist.

"Remind me why I agreed to leave with you today." Clare murmured.

"Because—

I lifted her chin up and kissed her lips…

"I promised you a night of fun, and you got it." I felt her lips tug up into a small smile and she whispered, "And that's why I love you."

"I love you too Clare-bear." I smirked.

End!

* * *

God that was long... you know somehow I don't really think the title and the summary go along with this story... but I was too lazy to change it so...reviews?


End file.
